My season 6 ending
by brownylocks
Summary: This is what I would want to happen if there was definately a season 7. Basically it's the last episode of the season, Peyton is heavily preggers and the wedding is in two days. Brooke has been watching filming and gets flashes of her and lucas- brucas
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is a bit different to the usual stuff. It's a Brucas story mostly but also other OTH main people. This is my ending to season 6-if the series was continuing with full cast onto a season 7 (which no one knows for sure at this point). It's mostly dialogue but we'll see how we go! If you like it please let me know and I'll post up the last few chapters…or If you just want to know what's going to happen I can post up a chapter saying what I would have had happen! Your choice.

_Lucas runs outside his house to meet Brooke._

"_What you did with Chris…it's okay."_

"_It's not, it can't be…it's too much to forgive."_

"_Well that's too bad because…I forgive you. So you're just going to have to deal with it…" Brooke interrupts him._

"_I love you."_

_Lucas looks slightly shocked but then smiles. "I love you too...pretty girl." He brushes the hair out of her eyes and they kiss._

"CUT! Okay that was great guys. Are you sure Brooke was wearing that? I mean I always pictured her in some kind of lingerie during that scene…" Lucas rolls his eyes at Dixons comment- chauvinistic and inappropriate as per usual.

"No, she was very well dressed- and looked gorgeous as she always does." Luke says as he looks over at a slightly disorientated Brooke who is glancing around the room as if looking for something.

"Fine but if I knew someone that looked like her I'd never let her wear clothes-I'm just saying." Luke just looks at him and crosses his arms. "Okay, but sometime you have to take one of my suggestions. Let's break for lunch people and then try it again from a different angle." Lucas gives Dixon a quick pat on the back and makes his way over to Brooke.

"Hey Brooke…Brooke?" He touches her shoulder and makes her jump slightly.

"Oh…hey…Lucas…hi"

"Getting a bit nostalgic?"

"Yeah I guess I must be…"

"I know it really takes you back watching all this doesn't it…"

"Yeah. Luke…what we had…It WAS real wasn't it? I mean…"

"LUCAS! Hey how's my baby daddy doing? You ready for lunch? Oh hey brooke" Peyton interrupts brooke as she gives Lucas a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey how are my two favourite people?" He says as he puts a hand on Peytons stomach. "Oh I'm sorry Brooke, were you saying something? I couldn't hear you over the lunch crowd."

Brooke shakes her head as she backs away slightly. "No it's not important. I actually have to go meet Julian for lunch as well but I will see you guys later."

Peyton breaks away from Lucas and puts a hand on Brookes shoulder. "Can we meet up after lunch? I mean it is only 2 days to the wedding I want to spend as much time with my single friends as possible and we still have so much to do with the baby coming so soon as well…"

"Yeah sure Peyton…that'll be fine…I mean great, it'll be great. I'll call you…" Brooke keeps backing out and quickens her pace as if in a rush to make it out the room. Peyton looks after her with a worried expression.

"Luke you don't think…"

"What?"

She shakes her head. "No. I'm sure she's just in a rush to see Julian. That must be it." Peyton puts on a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "So where are we going for lunch?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As Brooke sits in the café waiting for Julian she can't help but let her mind wander as it had only an hour before.

"_Then what? What is the difference?" _

"_The difference? The difference is I love you Brooke. I want to be with you-NOT Peyton!"_

"Brooke? Brooke hellooo?" She is suddenly shaken out of the memory by Julian giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Oh hey sorry. I've been zoning out all day."

"You're thinking about Lucas …" Brooke looks shocked and starts speaking quickly.

" What? No! I mean of course not why would you..

Julian continues speaking as if he hasn't heard her. "..about lucas and peyton and the shooting. I heard you were at the filming today. It's only natural that you would be reliving your high school memories. I had a few errands to run but I'll definitely be there to distract you tomorrow, I promise." He leans over and gives her a peck on the lips.

"Oh right. Yeah." She smiles and shakes her head. "So I'm feeling like a burger today. Something greasy."

"I love a girl with an appetite." Julian smiles, "hey since I'm not on set today I can maybe finish my errands early. That burger will help you keep up your energy for tonight!"

Brooke gives a small laugh and slight smile as the waiter comes over to take their order.

Brooke sits at home talking to herself as she goes over some last minute wedding dress alterations.

"Okay so maybe I could put some feathers here…no no Haley didn't like feathers so Peyton probably won't…I hope this stomach expands enough she's the size of my refrigerator…which makes sense since she ate almost everything in there the last week…"

"_I'm just scared because I never gave a rats ass before…"_

"_Well I give a rats ass too" He wipes away a tear and kisses her tenderly._

"Hey Brooke me and Jack are going to the movies okay? So do I need to be back at a certain time or is it better if I'm late if you know what I mean…" Brooke looks up, startled at Sams sudden entrance.

"What?"

"Well you know just in case you and Julian…" Brooke looks alarmed. "Bow-chikka wow wow…."

"Samantha! You should be home before 9:30 please. It's a school night.

"Lame. Okay fine. Catch you and Julian later. "

"Hey I'll drive you to the movies. Just let me get my bag."

"_Tell me that was a goodbye kiss."_

"_I wanna be with you Brooke."_

"_What?" Brooke steps back._

"_I'm sorry. I know we're friends…it's just how I feel."_

Brooke stops the car with a screech. "Okay I so need to get out of here."

She Picks up her phones and dials Julian.

"Julian? Hey. So it turns out there's this really important decoration that I need for Peytons wedding dress but I can only get it in New York. You wanna come with me? Yeah, in an hour. Okay meet you at the airport." Brooke presses disconnect and then speed dials Sam.

"Hey Sam I have a thing I gotta do in New York…No it's not a 'late from the movies' thing stop with the innuendo… anyway I'll be back tomorrow. There's some left overs in the fridge…okay fine I'll leave money for pizza. See you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Brooke you've been going non-stop since we got to New York except you don't seem to know what we're looking for. You barely slept. And not in the way I would have preferred. What's wrong?"

Brooke stops and sighs as he puts an arm in front of her. "Look it's nothing I just need to find…Look another sale!"

Julian grabs her shoulders gently and pushes her towards the bench to urge her to sit down.

" Brooke, please talk to me. You're my girlfriend remember? Sometimes boyfriends and girlfriends talk about what's bothering them.

"I Just…I don't want you to get the wrong idea or get upset…"

Julian pauses. He sits down next to her and briefly searches her eyes.

"You're thinking about you and Lucas aren't you?"

Brookes eyes widen. "Yes and I'm sorry. I just keep getting memories and flashes from when we were going out in high school and I don't know why." She throws her arms in the air and looks up with a hopeless expression.

"You're kidding right? Of course you're thinking about him. I'd be worried if you weren't!" Brooke looks confused. He sighs and puts his hands on her shoulders again. "Look Brooke, you've been watching a live action memory of the key moments in your high school experience. If that weren't enough, your first love is getting married in a day to your best friend. It's only natural to be reminiscing a little."

"That means remembering right?" He laughs and grins.

"Yeah, it does."

She sighs and looks down and then up at him again. "Okay so this is totally normal? I'm not going crazy?"

He gives a small laugh and kisses her head as he gets up. "No. You're not crazy. Now let's see what we can do about this sale huh?"

Lucas is on the phone in his living room with Peyton standing next to him looking anxious.

"Okay so you missed your flight? But you'll definitely be back tomorrow right?" Peyton grabs the phone from Lucas's hand.

"BROOKE! You had better be here tomorrow!! I can't believe you're missing my last night of freedom!! " Luke gives her an incredulous look. "I mean of being single…Look I don't care if there are storms forecast you are COMING!" She gives an exasperated yell as she puts down the phone.

Luke raises his eyebrows and continues staring.

"Sorry honey. Hormones, you know…I'm going to pack a bag. Haley will be here to drop off Nathan and pick me up any minute!" Peyton says as she walks quickly to pack her things.

Lucas smiles and shakes his head. He can't help but feel a pang of something as he realizes Brooke might not be at the wedding…

"Knock knock! Hey Luke, I'm here to steal your fiancé! "

"This is such a ridiculous tradition…do you really have to take her?"

"Don't worry I'm giving you something in exchange." As if on cue Nathan enters the room carrying an unmarked box.

"Hey Luke you ready for a night without any girls?"

Lucas makes a face. "Can't we exchange back?

"Heyyy…I bought you something too." Nathan pulls out Jaime's Wii.

"Okay I take it back." Luke grabs the Wii and jumps on the couch looking for the remotes. "Bye Peyton have fun!"

Peyton walks in carrying her overnight bag and makeup kit.

"Traded in for a whatsitbox. Good to know what I'm marrying into."

"What's that?" Luke turns his face towards her while his eyes and Nathans are still looking at the already active racing game. Peyton kisses him quickly and the lips as Haley drags her away.

"Bye boys. Behave yourself okay? No girls, booze or general juvenile behavior. Haley waves at the boys as she and Peyton step out and almost shut the door as Skillz, Mouth, Fergie and Junk barrel through it. The boys all start talking at once. Haley hears fragments of "pizza" and "strippers" before shaking her head and shutting the door fully.

"So, loser buys the first 6-pack of beer…"


	4. Chapter 4

This one is a bit short but I'll probably update later today. Thanks for the awesome reviews!

Chapter 4:

Luke is lying awake on his bed with his hands behind his head, looking up at his ceiling. Skillz can be heard snoring and quietly chattering in parts in the next room. Lucas gets up and walks over to the door.

"Got da Skillz!!....No…Stay away….Girls like Bevin…..Notebooking…." He snorts loudly and rolls over.

Lucas laughs and shuts the door as quietly as he can whilst using his toe to move Mouths hands that are firmly grasping the half empty pizza box. He walks back over to his bed, grabs his phone and dials an unseen number.

"Hello?"

"Brooke?"

"Lucas…? What are you doing calling me? It's 3am! Wait…are you drunk? Is this a drunken bachelor party call because if it is…" Brooke sounds slightly angry.

"No no, I'm not drunk…not anymore anyway. I just…I felt like we hadn't really talked in a while. I thought maybe I should check in with things. What's happening with you?"

"Luke, it's 3 am. What does everyone else do at 3 in the morning?!" Lucas looks alarmed for a moment. "I was watching the Australian Deal or No Deal on cable." Luke laughs.

"Couldn't sleep either eh? What's your excuse?"

"Just thinking I guess. Luke, why are you really calling?"

"I told you I just wanted to…"

"Check in. Yeah, I heard that version. You're trying to make sure I haven't backed out of the wedding aren't you?" She says this quietly.

"Yeah Peyton will be so upset…I mean you're her best friend it's just…this is her day and you promised you'd be there…"

"Peyton huh? Yeah, I know she wants me there…"

"I mean, of course we all want you there it's just Peyton needs you right now and well…"

"Luke, if this is all the arguments you have, I'm going back to watching greedy people lose most of the money they win."

"No, sorry. Look, is this something I did? Is it because of the movie?" Brooke is silent for a minute. "That's it isn't it? Because.."

"Lucas, I really don't think we should get into it…."

"..Because we've been really busy and I've been ignoring you a bit right?" Brooke sighs. "I'm sorry I don't mean to I.."

"Yeah, that must be it. It's fine. Look I am probably catching the morning flight and I'll be back at around 11am for the wedding at 1. See you there." Brooke puts down the phone abruptly.

Lucas stands there staring at the phone in his hand. He can't figure out why he's suddenly so upset. Brooke sounded so sad and defeated. He picks up the phone and starts dialing someone else.

"Haley? Yes yes, I know it's 3 in the morning…No! Don't say anything to Peyton, let her sleep…I just need to talk with you. Okay, I'll meet you on the rivercourt in 20 minutes. Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

This is another sort of lead up chapter. necessary to fill the gaps! But I will upload the next one shortly (brucas one). Only maybe 2 chapters to go after that! I should also probably mention that this is a season finale...so likely to be a cliffhanger ending in true mark style. Sorry if that's not what u want...but i promise DRAMA!

Chapter 5:

Lucas is sitting on the bench staring out at the moon reflecting off the river. He is slowly spinning a basketball in both hands.

"This is getting to be a pattern with us Luke." Lucas looks over as Haley walks towards him. "These pre-wedding pep talks. In fact…how many more times am I going to have to do this..? That's what 4 or 5 weddings now?" She smiles as he scoffs and laughs.

"2 Haley."

"Yeah, 2 in 1 year! "

"Whatever…Now are you gonna make fun of me, or are you going to help me out?" Haley looks thoughtful for a second. "Oh come on!"

"Kidding, kidding. What's on your mind?"

"Okay, so I'm upset and I don't really know why…It started yesterday at filming when I was talking to Brooke and then she got all evasive when Peyton showed up for lunch and then she went to New York. No one's seen her since." Haley lets out an exasperated sigh and looks up.

"Luke this isn't going to happen again is it?"

"….And I called her like half an hour ago and she was still upset. I think maybe I did something…"

"LUKE!" Luke looks up as if he wasn't listening. "You called another woman at 3 am on your wedding day?" Luke looks sheepish. "Urgh! For a smart boy you're kind of dumb."

"I just felt bad that she was so upset…and now I'm all distracted"

"Can't you ever just be with the girl you're with? Seriously!"

"Look, I need you to do your usual stuff and say that I love Peyton and she loves me…" Haley sighs.

"You love Peyton and she loves you…"

"…and there's no one else you could have ever seen me ending up with and I'm absolutely making the right decision…"

"And there's…uh, well…" Haley looks uncertain for a moment.

"Haley?"

"Well I mean that's not TOTALLY true..." Lucas looks like he's been slapped.

"Haley!"

"Well it's just that I thought maybe you rushed into things with Peyton a bit…"

"Yeah, you're the yoda of pep-talks. THANKS!"

"Well really Luke, think about it. Only a year ago you had just had an 'almost-wedding' and we were here discussing whether you wanted to be with Peyton, Brooke or Lindsay!" Lucas looks back towards the river. "And I mean I've almost always thought you'd end up with Peyton... but when you were with Brooke I could have seen you guys ending up together as well. But I mean that was so long ago…and it's not like you feel anything for Brooke anymore right? You guys are just friends…" Luke looks at her again for a moment and then sighs and gets up.

"Yeah. Yeah we're just friends. I don't know what's wrong. I just don't feel like things are right between us. Maybe I just need to make peace before I can do this tomorrow."

"Yeah well you'd better make peace quickly. The wedding is in a few hours and Peytons due date isn't far either!" Lucas looks startled for a minute and then nods.

"Right, the baby, yeah."

"I think you just need to talk to Brooke and get things set straight. Let her know you'll always be there as a friend…or whatever…" Haley looks at Luke with a strange, almost conspiratorial expression on her face. "And then maybe you'll stop being so 'all-about-lucas' and have time to talk about interesting things- like ME."

"Wha...?" Haley interrupts lucas as she gets up and pats him on the back on the way to her car.

"Alright, I'd better get home. The bride is going to be up and about pretty soon and if breakfast isn't ready and waiting, my life could be on the line!"

"Thanks Hales. This helped…I think. Hey don't forget to pick up Jaime at the Field's house!" Haley keeps walking but turns around and laughs whilst shaking her head.

"Yeah thanks Luke. What would I do without you to remember MY own son?! Now go get some sleep groomy!"

Lucas smiles and throws his basketball into the hoop and listens to the familiar sound of chain hitting the ball.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay guys this is the "big scene". Hope it's up to scratch! I tried to make it like the show in the drama area (I always thought Brucas had the most romeo/juliet drama thing) but i can only try. Enjoy.

Chapter 6:

"I'm sorry Peyton I just can't get there! Yeah, turn on the news channel; there are storms all over New York! The airport cancelled our flight and we won't get there in time whatever we do. Look, you don't need me, you'll be fine. I left your dress at my house. I'm sorry, the phone signal is dying but good luck, I love you, bye." Brooke quickly presses disconnect on her cell phone as she stares at the 'Welcome to Tree Hill' sign in front of her.

"You sure you did the right thing Brooke? We can call her back and say they found us transport-there's still time." Julian says as he rubs her back with his hand. Brooke just shakes her head.

"No. I made my decision. It's just too weird, I can't be there. I'll make it up to her later."

"And you're certain it has nothing to do with feelings for Lucas?"

"No. I mean yes- I'm sure. It's just too weird. I can't handle it." She looks at the ground as she says this.

"Okay you're the boss. Alright, well I'm gonna go get us tickets to somewhere…I'm thinking maybe Hawaii? We can go for as long as you like! I just have to come back for a week or two in between to check up on the movie and finalize a few things, and then it's all good. See you in a bit" He kisses her on the head and starts walking towards the ticket counter.

Brooke is about to go sit down when a familiar figure comes into her field of view.

"Hawaii Brooke? Really?" Lucas looks angry and upset as he reaches Brooke.

"Lucas hey what a coinci…"

"Save it Brooke. I heard every word. Stuck in New York? Peyton is going to be heartbroken!"

"Please don't tell her! I just can't go to the wedding it's too…"

"…weird. I heard. It can't just be that. What's the real reason?" He keeps staring straight at her as she sighs and turns around, walks a few steps in frustration and comes back.

"Okay you asked for it. Yesterday I was watching filming and I started reminiscing…"

"Julian taught you that word didn't he…"

"Shush. So I started getting flashes of when we were together and I couldn't stop them. That's why I dragged Julian to New York. I thought maybe if I got away for a day I could clear my head and get on with things. But I realized something today…." Brooke looks into the distance as if not really seeing anything.

"Go on."

"…I realized that what we had was real. That we really were in love."

"What? Of course we were…why would you think we weren't…"

"Look Luke, the whole time we were dating I let myself believe that you were always in love with Peyton…that's why I broke up with you…"

"That's why you broke up with me? Wait…"

"Quiet, I need to get this out. I figured out that since then I've been kind of …well, broken. I haven't let myself fall in love with anyone else because I thought I wasn't good enough or I don't know…whatever the reason I just haven't been able to open up my heart again- not fully anyway." She looks at him again with a slightly sad expression. "So I just can't go to your wedding. I really am happy for you guys and I should be able to finally move on now…but… I just can't go. Maybe in a few months I'll come back and…"

"MONTHS?! No Brooke please! What about..uh...SAM! You can't go anywhere, you've got her!"

"She's only got a week left of school before a holiday. She's going to meet us over there. I've wired her money already."

"Okay...uh Haley needs you there to be a bridesmaid with her and Jaime needs you and…um Peyton really wants you there…she'll be really upset…she'll.." He starts to get quite an emotional tone to his voice.

"She's got you. She'll be fine." Brooke keeps looking away like she can't quite look him in the eye.

"Okay look Brooke, it's not about everyone else! You're one of my best friends. I want you by my side at my wedding…I need you…you're…" Lucas's eyes start to water ever so slightly as he grabs Brookes chin to make her look at him. "…you're my pretty girl.."

" Luke I.." Brooke starts quietly crying also. "Peytons your pretty girl now…she's all you need…" Brooke's eyes spill over as she turns to run away again. Lucas grabs her arm and pulls her back to him so they are only an inch or two apart.

"Brooke…"

"Lucas…"

They kiss passionately and almost urgently as they both cry. Brooke starts to pull away after only a few seconds, but Lucas continues to place several quick tear soaked kisses on her lips. They stand with their foreheads just touching and eyes shut, holding each other's faces.

"I guess I really will always love you, Lucas Scott. Have a good life with Peyton. " Brooke turns and runs away, without looking back. Lucas just stands and looks after her, his eyes still shining with tears.

"I'll always love you too, Brooke Davis." He whispers quietly to no one.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay this one is just kind of a lead up to the last chapter...one more to go guys! It will hopefully be bit longer and with some drama...

I should mention now that once i do the cliffhanger if anyone else wants to take over the story, that's fine with me! Just let me know and I can tell you what i would've done and you can either use the stories or not- whatever you like. I just won't have time to write more than maybe one more "episode" as I have to go back to University. BUT enjoy the last two chapters and someone else please continue writing it!

Thanks again for the reviews!

**Chapter 7:**

Peyton stands in front of the mirror in an off-shoulder, flowing wedding dress. She smiles. She turns sideways to the mirror and suddenly stops smiling as she sees her bulbous stomach protruding outwards.

"We really should have just post-poned until after the baby was born instead of staying with the same date…"

Peyton's eyes widen and her heart suddenly starts to beat faster at the mention of 'the baby' in her mind. She breathes in and out slowly

"Come on Peyton, you can do this." She reassures herself.

"Peyton? You talking to yourself?" Haley walks in wearing a knee length, blue, silk bridesmaid dress. She adjusts her earrings and smiles as she nears Peyton.

"Oh…yeah I guess I must have been."

"You okay? You want to talk about it?"

"I'm …fine. I'm fine, really. No, no talking. You need to distract me Haley! Tell me something about you."

"Me? Okay…well actually I do have news…and it's good I think. But I'm not sure what to tell Nathan. I think I want this, but then I think of Jaime and Nathan and…I just don't know…."

"Am I making a mistake?" Haley looks over at Peyton who clearly wasn't listening. Her hormones from the pregnancy had been making her little bit self obsessed lately. It was her day today though.

"What?"

"A mistake. Am I making one? Should I not be getting married today? I mean I'm VERY pregnant and Lucas is off somewhere….Oh God what if he's having doubts too?" She starts to breathe heavily. "That wouldn't surprise me. I mean, what was it? Under a year ago…actually it was more like, well… 8 or 8 and a half months ago that he was getting drunk everyday because Lindsay was supposedly dating someone else…and I…I went to see… oh…and he was with Brooke every other day when he wasn't drunk….Oh my God BROOKE! She's not here! What if she's not here on purpose…."

"Peyton calm down…"

"What if she's having second thoughts about letting me and Lucas be together? Oh God. I'm barely 23 and I'm about to get a new family over night with someone who asked me to marry him after almost marrying someone else 3 months earlier. Oh God…Oh God! …and and….THE BABY!" Her eyes looking wild as she goes deathly pale and her hand comes up to her wide open mouth.

"Peyton you're 8 months pregnant honey. You're just realizing this now?" Peyton is still breathing too quickly. "Okay look sit down, you cannot panic like this. Lucas will get here soon. You just need to calm down…"

"Haley..how am I….how am I going to handle a baby? How am I … how….oh no… I don't…." Peyton says this whilst clearly hyperventilating. She starts to sink to the ground as her eyes close.

"Peyton? PEYTON!" Haley tries to shake her awake with no luck. She runs over to the nearest sink and gets a handful of water which she then splashes Peytons face with. Peyton opens her eyes and takes a large and loud breath. She leans forward and grabs her stomach with a moan as she shuts her eyes again. She opens her eyes briefly and sees a wet patch on the ground next to her.

"Haley..I think…I think I'm in Labour."

Haley runs to her cell phone and dials 911.  
*************************

Lucas has arrive at the church. He walks in, fully dressed for the occasion and ready to go. He has an 'out-of-it' expression on his face as he floats through the doors. The Church is beautifully decorated, just as it was for his previous wedding…a year earlier…

He opens the door to the room where all the boys are meant to get ready. He finds no one in there.

Luke walks over to the mirror and stands in front of it, no expression on his face. He stares, not speaking or thinking for a long time.

"Luke? LUKE!" Nathan comes running in with a frantic look on his face.

"Nathan…listen, I think maybe I need to talk to…" Nathan interrupts before he can finish his sentence.

"Peyton's in Labour! I don't know why or how, but Haley came and found me just before the ambulance took her away. How could you not have heard anything?" Lucas stares. "Anyway Haley has gone to the hospital with her already. I need to go get Jaime and then we need to follow them." Nathan runs out of the room.

"Oh." Lucas continues staring at the door. After several minutes he follows.


	8. Final Chapter

Alright, this is is kiddies! It's an epically long chapter full of scene montages like the show. It took me ages to write so I hope you enjoy it! Here we go…

**Final Chapter:**

"Lucas? You can come in now. You have a daughter. She looks just like her mummy." The hospital attendant smiles at Lucas as she leads him into the room.

"There you are. I'm so sorry I missed it…but you look really beautiful. Don't make that face at me. Trust me, you always look beautiful." Lucas has a big goofy grin on his face just for his wife and daughter.

"Have you two come up with a name for the baby yet? " The hospital attendant looks to both of them.

"No, we have a few ideas but we haven't quite decided…" Lucas still has a smile on his face.

"Okay. We'll just name her 'baby girl Davis-Scott' for now. " She leaves the room.

Brooke sits on the bed looking tired, but ridiculously happy. Lucas slides in next to her as well as he can. He gently picks up the baby in his arms and can't keep his eyes off it, except occasionally to look at his glowing wife.

"Wow. I can't believe it. This is the best thing we ever did Brooke. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Lucas Davis-Scott" They kiss for a long while until the baby gurgles and interrupts them. Lucas gives her a kiss on the head as well.

"With the exception of our wedding day, this is the best day of my life and I hope nothing ever changes…." He goes in to kiss a smiling Brooke again…

********************************************************************************************************************

"Lucas? Lucas Scott" He is shaken awake by a woman dressed in pink scrubs and a lab coat.

"Hi, My name is Dr Matthews. Your fiancé suffered an acute anxiety attack while she was at the church. She then started to get stress induced contractions, which is what caused her stomach pain. We administered some medication and have been able to stop them for now, but I think the baby is almost ready to come out. It turns out her doctor was off by a couple of weeks…. So Peyton has asked…" Lucas, still lost in his dream, is barely listening. He just hears fragments of words ; "Anxiety attack….stress induced…Blood sample…HCM test"

He absently puts out his arm as a young man walks over and takes some blood from his left arm.

"Peyton is sleeping now but you can come see her tomorrow. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. You look like you could use it.

"Sleep? Yeah…home…yes…I'm glad Peyton and the baby are okay. Thanks for looking after them. I'll see you tomorrow." Lucas is already half way down the hall when he turns around, whilst still walking backwards. "Oh, and please let me know the results of the HCM test."

" Yes but what about…" The doctor tries to call after him as he rounds the corner in somewhat of a rush. "Nevermind…"  
*********************************************************************************************************************

Peyton is sitting in her room with her eyes closed, seeming to be in a troubled sleep.

"Peyton! Nathan and I just got back from the gift shop…cute right? I haven't decided if it's for you or the baby, but I thought you needed something comforting right now." Haley and Nathan are standing at the door smiling and holding a soft toy in the shape of a small grey elephant.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Peyton has asked for some privacy…" A nearby nurse comes in and tries to shoo Nathan and Haley away.

"Oh no, it's okay." Peyton waves them in. The nurse turns around and leaves.

"Hey. So What'd they say…?"

"They said that I had an anxiety attack which caused me to get early contractions. It's all fine now though. Oh, and apparently my water didn't acctually break, I just knocked over a glass of water when I fell... Anyway they've told me I should go home tomorrow, but stay in bed for the rest of the week."

"Just the rest of the week? Wow, usually doctors get so paranoid they say 'bed rest until the baby is born!' So a week is getting off nice and easy."

"Yeah…um…Apparently they were off about the conception date by a couple of weeks. They said that can happen sometimes if the first ultrasound attendant is new. Apparently after that no one second guesses them, even if they disagree with the size of the baby…"

"Oh wow. So….you're having your baby this week then? So I guess the weddings off…at least for a few months right? Hey then Brooke can make it!"

"Excuse me Miss Sawyer. I just thought I'd let you know that I sent your fiancé home until tomorrow, as you requested. The poor dear was fast asleep in the waiting room. I did have one of the med students take a vile of his blood though, so there's no need to worry about that. We'll let you know the results as soon as possible. Now get some rest." She looks at Nathan and Haley as she says this and walks off.

"I think that was a loud hint Hales. I'll go get us some coffee and I'll meet you at the door." He pecks her on the lips as he heads out. "Feel better Peyton."

"I didn't know they could check for HCM with a blood test…" Haley stares at Peyton with a strange look on her face.

"They can't…."**  
*****************************************************************************************************************

Brooke is sitting next to Julian, both in plane seats. Brooke is staring out the window, her face, unreadable.

"Brooke?" Brooke looks over. "I'm glad we're doing this." She smiles shortly and reaches over to give his hand a quick squeeze, and then turns back to the window.

"I just think that this will be good for us, you know? Now that Peyton and Lucas are married we can get on with our lives."

"Yeah. It's going to be really good." Brooke is still looking out the window.

"So I wanted to tell you something..." Brooke looks at him again. "When I was getting these tickets for us a few hours ago, I realized that…Well that you and I, we've been through a lot together these past few months…And I just wanted to tell you that…that…that I love you."

Brooke raises her eyesbrows in surprise and continues looking at Julian. After a few moments she softens and gives him a real smile. He smiles back. She leans over and kisses him.

******************************************************************************************************

Lucas is driving down the road. He briefly looks at the window as he passes a large sign saying 'Tree Hill airport at next right'.

******************************************************************************************************

Haley is staring at Peyton, looking dumfounded.

"What do you mean they can't test for HCM with just a blood test? Why would they need his blood then…" Realization hits Haley. "Oh Peyton. That's why you were freaking out so much at the church…" Peyton nods.

"It was maybe one week before Lucas and I even got together…He had just told me he hated me. I mean the guy I thought was my meant to be-the love of my life, had just told me he HATED me."

"Who's is it?"

"It could be Lucas's…they said that dating the conception is not an exact science, but it would be within the week."

"Who else's could it be?"

"Peyton, I think it's time you got some rest. I'm going to have to ask your friend to leave, sorry." The nurse comes in and pours Peyton some iced water.

"Yeah, okay. Peyton I will call you as soon as the results are in. ALL the results." Haley nods and puts the grey elephant on her bedside table.

"Oh. They won't be 100% certain if the baby has HCM until it's born. They can test after a few months." The nurse nods at Haley and Peyton and continues fluffing Peytons pillow.

"Okay. Bye Haley."  
******************************************************************************************************

Haley is walking out looking shocked. She sees Nathan and takes the coffee from him.

"Nathan you're not going to believe what I just found out…"

"I think I might. Haley, what is Chris Keller doing calling your phone?" Haley looks even more stunned as Nathan holds up her cell phone. She sighs and looks down, then up again. She takes Nathans Hand with her free one.

"Okay I've been trying to find a way to tell you…"

"You can tell me anything Hales."

"Okay….Well Chris called me about a week ago. Apparently he needs a couple of opening acts for his tour. He's got his own tour now." Haley says, answering Nathans questioning look. "And anyway…long story short…he got a hold of my album. Apparently Peyton just sent it out a few weeks ago to a couple of places and, well…he wants me to be one of the acts."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

"I don't know what to say…I mean…that's great Hales!" Nathan hugs her as her eyes widen. Haley hugs him back looking very confused.

"Really? You're not mad?"

"No, why would I be mad? I'm just getting my basketball back on track, and your teaching career is a bit shaky after that thing with Sam's paper and the newsletter….It's the perfect time. Me and Jaime could even come visit you on the weekends."

"Nathan. Wow, I mean…I thought after last time…"

"Hales, last time we had just gotten married at 17, we had no money, no kids, and we were both stubborn and a little selfish. We're ready for it this time. Of course I'll be having a little talk with Chris Keller before you go but…" Nathan cracks his knuckles. Haley puts her coffee on the table and throws her arms around Nathans neck, kissing him passionately. She stops and laughs.

"Well, we've got some time to work out the details now." She picks up her coffee and walks hand in hand with Nathan out the door. "Oh my God, I didn't tell you Peytons news! Wait til you hear this…"

******************************************************************************************************

Lucas is walking out of the plane at the Hawaii airport, looking at a text message on his phone.

_Brooke says she staying at the Maui Hotel, sipping cocktails by the pool. You better explain what's happening later Luke._

_Haley._

He shuts his phone as he's walking through the airport. He walks straight out the other side, only a carry-on in his left hand, and gets into the nearest taxi.

"Maui Hotel please"

******************************************************************************************************

Haley and Nathan groan as the phone rings. She rolls over and looks at the clock that says 9:04 am, Sunday. She groggily picks up the phone.

"Hello? Peyton?" Hayley sits up as a shirtless Nathan turns on the lights and sits on the bed next to her. "Slow down. What?"

"The tests results are back….." Peyton is silent for a long time. Quiet sobbing can be heard.

"And..?"

"It's Jakes."  
******************************************************************************************************

Lucas is still carrying his bag while he's walking around the pool, searching for Brooke.

"Lucas?" He turns around to see Brooke who's wearing a green waist high sarong and a white spaghetti strap top.

"Brooke!" He drops his bag and runs over. He picks her up and kisses her. She's so shocked and excited she kisses him back, her palms on his cheeks. Both are smiling widely. He puts her down and grabs her hands.

"Luke what are you doing here?" She suddenly stops smiling, as if realizing something, and takes one step back. "Where's Peyton? Oh God, are you guys on your honeymoon…?"

"She's not here. We didn't get married. I…haven't worked everything out yet…I think all three of us should just sit down and talk about it." Brooke looks deflated.

"Talk about what? Look, I'm with Julian and you're having a baby with your fiancé…"

"I don't know what's happening with the baby. Oh…I do have to talk with Peyton before anything happens…And I need to talk to Haley....I'll go see Peyton at the hospital, I mean, I still want to be in the baby's life…it is mine afterall.." Luke is looking off, counting things on his fingers.

"Luke. LUKE!" He stops talking and looks at her. "Stop making plans. You just up and left Peyton? At the Hospital? What happened? Is she okay?" Luke nods.

"Oh sorry. Yeah, Peyton's fine…She got a bit stressed and they took her to the hospital just to be sure- but she's okay now."

"I should call her…" Brooke takes out her phone. Luke stops her.

"I need to talk to Peyton first and tell her about us and work out how we are going to handle custody of the baby…"

"Lucas, what are you talking about? There is no us! I think you're just scared…you should go back and talk things out with Peyton…"

"But…what about the airport…you kissed me…twice." Brooke looks away and back again. He grabs her shoulders and looks straight into her eyes.

"A moment of weakness….Luke….You're too late. You belong with Peyton. I…" Brooke is almost crying now.

"But Brooke I love you…and you love me. I know it! I can be what you need now. We can finally be together…" He puts one hand on her cheek and tenderly kisses her again. Brooke covers the hand on her cheek with her own. She closes her eyes and lets him kiss her for a few seconds as tears run down her face. She finally stops and takes his hand off her face, at the same time trying to gently push him away. He clutches at both her hands again, stopping her walking away. Lucas's eyes widen and he gets a strange, confused look on his face. "Brooke…what's that…"

Brooke lets go of his hands and takes a step back.

"You may have not gotten married Lucas….But I did. Me and Julian." She holds up her left hand. Luke just stares, mouth slightly open.

"No.."

***END OF SEASON***

That's it my friends! Now if someone wants to continue writing, please contact me and I'll give you a few suggestions which you can choose to ignore if you like. No worries. (As I explained before in the previous chapter)

I hope that people aren't too angry lol I did warn you it was going to be a cliffhanger ending! That's how I want the season to end…Then Luke can know what it's like the be on the other end again. Chasing but trying not to chase brooke while she's the one who's unattainable.

Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed it and here's to a season 7 of one tree hill! (hopefully)


End file.
